Nightlock
by MrsMartell
Summary: –Yo creo que si me concentro, puedo resolver cualquier situación que se me presente–.


**–Yo creo que si me concentro, puedo resolver cualquier situación que se me presente–.**

Camina intentando no hacer ruido, agradeciendo que los gruesos troncos y los ruidos del bosque cubran el caos que ella causa ante cada paso pero poco le importa si la descubren, se ha encontrado sabiendo que no le importa ganar o morir, ya no le importa nada. Se aferra a la vida porque eso es lo más lógico que debe hacer pero no sabe porque o por quien; de vuelta a casa su familia no la espera. En el distrito 5 no hay muchas posibilidades de sobrevivir a los Juegos o mejor dicho, en todo Panem no hay probabilidades de salir victorioso de aquellos demenciales Juegos a menos que seas parte del Distrito 1, 2 o 4. La sed y el hambre la confunden, le causan flashes de lo que fue su vida antes de entrar a la arena; escucha la voz de Caesar Flickerman combinada con el llanto de su madre sobre su hombro y entre mas es consciente de aquello, más desolada se siente.

A estas alturas, se arrepiente de muchas cosas en especial de no haber formado parte del baño de sangre en la cornucopia. Había mucha gente, mucha confusión, fácilmente se pudo haber hecho de algún tipo de arma pero sus instintos le habían ordenado que corriera y eso había hecho, ahora se encontraba siguiendo a la pareja del 12 lo más silenciosa que podía y ambos iban tan sumergidos en sus problemas y debilidades que poca atención habían puesto a su alrededor. Les ha estado robando comida, tan solo un poco pero no lo suficiente. Día y noche siente hambre, su traje cada vez le queda más holgado y por las noches es capaz de contar sus costillas a través de la piel. Intenta llorar incluso, bajo el manto estrellado del cielo pero ninguna lagrima acude a sus ojos y la falta de estas solo la hacen más consiente del grado de deshidratación que padece.

En el banquete, su mochila había tenido alimentos ricos en proteínas y yodo para purificar agua pero lamentablemente no tenía ninguna cantiflora y había terminado por abandonar la esperanza de purificar agua mientras que su comida se había desvanecido rápidamente al encontrarse más hambrienta que de costumbre y sin ningún tipo de fuerza de voluntad. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de encontrar frutos comestibles, los pocos los había extinguido y según había escuchado de los profesionales, era en el área de Thresh donde abundaban los granos aptos para comer pero no se atrevía a entrar ahí, el chico del distrito 11 le causaba temor y no era ningún secreto que pese a su altura y fortaleza era rápido, ágil pero sobretodo letal.

Tampoco recibió ayuda de los patrocinadores, tan pronto había entrado en la arena, su mentor la había abandonado. Quizás no había sido de esa forma pero el hecho de no haber recibido ningún paracaídas le dejaba en claro lo insignificante que era no solo para su familia, su mentor, su distrito o el propio Capitulo, a ningún alma en Panem le importaba su vida y cada vez más se rendía a la idea de que ganar no era algo tan atractivo. ¿A qué costo se coronaba alguien vencedor? Debia matar y no tenía armas, no tenía fuerza y mucho menos tenía idea de cómo hacerlo. En el distrito 5 le enseñaban como hacer que la luz volviera o como entrelazar cables de manera correcta; no le enseñaban como manejar una pica, un tridente, un hacha y mucho menos existían academias que entrenaban a todos los que eran aptos para acudir a los Juegos del Hambre.

De vuelta a la realidad, se encontraba encaramada a un tronco viejo y lleno de musgo; la pareja del 12 se había separado y la chica había desaparecido. Pero lo prefería de esa manera, Peeta, el chico, no prestaba demasiada atención a su alrededor y mejor se concentraba en juntar bayas. La sola visión de estas le causo un dolor agudo en el estómago y que su boca salivara incontrolablemente. Pero le basto una mirada más atenta para descubrir que aquel jugoso manjar era más letal que cualquiera de los tributos que hasta entonces permanecían vivos. 'Jaulas de noche' se llamaban y bastaba un dulce bocado de estas para que el veneno se infiltrara en la sangre y paralizara el corazón. Era una muerte limpia, prácticamente sin dolor, tan rápida como un parpadeo.

No supo en que momento lo decidió, para cuando fue consiente se hallaba corriendo lejos de la pareja del 12 y con las manos llenas de las obscuras bayas. Quizás el hambre y la sed la hubiesen abandonado en la locura pero en ese momento no podía pensar en una mejor manera, en una forma más limpia de irse, no solo de la arena sino de aquella miserable vida que el Capitolio le había dado; un destino cruel para alguien tan joven le había dicho su madre y ella tenía razón. En la arena no importaba la inteligencia si la soledad abrazaba a las personas. Y hacia muchos días que ella se había dejado calentar por esta.

 **–Lo siento–** Murmuro hacia el cielo, consciente de que era un techo falso y digitalmente creado para dar la impresión de que se encontraban al aire libre; no le tomo mucho tiempo, respiro profundamente y su boca se llenó de aquellas bayas, mordiendo todas y ninguna al mismo tiempo. Concentrándose en mirar hacia las nubes como si cada una de ellas formaran el rostro de su madre e increíblemente sintió el húmedo camino de las lágrimas en sus mejillas. Después de todo no se encontraba por completo deshidratada.


End file.
